The Color Smurfette/Part 3
Glovey: I have to tell you something too, Smurfette… Smurfette: I need to tell you first, Glovey. Throughout my life, I have been through so many problems regarding everyone trying their smurfiest to have their way with me; From forcing me to marriage, to having me choose my "Prince Smurfing." Glovey, you are my Prince Smurfing. I will never forget what you did for me today. You risked your life just for me. You didn’t have to do anything for me like the others. Yet, you told me earlier that you loved me, and you proved it. Smurfette flips her hair to the side. Smurfette: I did this for you. I thought it would be nice to be different, like you. Glovey: Smurfette, I was going to change for you. I was going to have my own Smurf suit made, with my own hat. Smurfette: You don’t have to change for me. I fell in love with you, not a normal Smurf. Smurfette puts her hand on Glovey’s hair and begins to cross her fingers across his waves and curls. Glovey: Well, I don’t want you to change for me either. I will love you no matter how you look. Glovey holds Smurfette’s hands. Glovey: I have to tell you something else. Remember when Mother Nature said she would restore my memories? Well, I remember what I was... Smurfette: Oooh! How Smurfy! Were you always the sweet Smurf I love? Glovey: Not exactly. You see… Glovey sighs and takes a deep breath. Glovey: The Smurf you see before you was once a human being. I was always an orphan. I was always fighting; I was a soldier. I never had the same master. I was a slave, and I always ended up getting whipped and beaten whenever I didn’t please the masters. One day, I just ran and never stopped until I found a circus, where a performer raised me as his son. Glovey turns around, as he looks down and gives a conflicted smile. Glovey: He was the best dad any Smurf could have. He showed me how to sing and dance. One day, he got very ill and fell asleep. He never woke up again. The circus shows were cancelled and everyone left their separate ways. I ended up being taken by soldiers to King Richard’s castle, where he claimed to have me raised for royalty. Yet again, I was a slave. I was always doing manual labor and getting whipped each night by guards for their pleasure. The soldiers thought about “manning” me up by showing me how to sword fight, although I already excelled in that trait. Glovey then looks up as he speaks. Glovey: One day, King Richard sent me to go and fight a bad wizard, who I recall as the same Nemesis we saw. He ended up defeating me and turned me into a Smurf. And here I am… Smurfette: Glovey, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody. Glovey: Becoming a Smurf wasn’t a curse; it was a blessing for me. It was destiny. I would’ve never met you that day. Smurfette… I love you. And I’m going to end our friendship. Smurfette: What do you mean? Glovey grabs Smurfette confidently, and kisses her passionately. She closes her eyes slowly as she lifts one leg up. Smurfette: We can’t let the others catch us like this. Glovey: I know… But, you’re not bothered about me being an outsider? Smurfette: Glovey, I think it’s time I share my story with you. Both Smurfs sit down under a tree. Smurfette: I wasn’t always the Smurf you see. I was created by Gargamel as an attempt to catch the Smurfs for his recipes. The form you saw earlier was my original form. He wanted me to break the hearts of every Smurf, but I failed to, due to my appearance. I almost ended up flooding the village. I was put to trial, and was eventually turned into a real Smurf by Papa Smurf. Glovey: You were created for evil? Smurfette: Yes, but those really weren’t my intentions. The Smurfs took me in as their own, even though I had done that awful thing. In other words Glovey, I was an outsider too. Glovey: It’s funny. It’s almost as if we really were meant for each other. Smurfette: Yeah, I guess so. Smurfette begins to giggle. Glovey: Smurfette, I was wondering… Smurfette: Yes Glovey… Glovey: There’s this new place built in the Smurf village. I was hoping, maybe you would like to have dinner there with me… Smurfette: Oh Glovey, I would love that! Later that night, Glovey and Smurfette appear wearing their normal current clothes. Both are holding hands late at night as they walk around the Smurf village, which appears very quiet and alone. Glovey and Smurfette finally get to the restaurant and find the Smurflings just relaxing in the front door. Glovey notices the sign reading, “Break O’ Dawn.” Glovey: Break O’ Dawn? Sassette: We named it so, after it was finished last time around the time the sun was about to rise. Glovey: I love it. Let’s all enter. I’m sure Greedy and Chef have something special for us. They enter. The Smurflings all sit together in a big table. They are seen eating ice cream. Glovey and Smurfette are seen eating together in a different small table. Chef Smurf comes out walking with pride as he presents to Glovey and Smurfette a plate of Spaghetti. He walks away smiling as he gazes at his creation. Chef: Bon a petit! Glovey looks confused as he notices that there is only one plate. Glovey: Uhm, Smurfette? He only brought one plate. Smurfette begins to giggle and blush. She hands Glovey a fork. Smurfette: That’s okay Glovey. I want to share with you. Glovey: Uh... Okay, then. Both begin to eat their spaghetti. Both appear to be looking away and do not notice that one strand of spaghetti is attached to both of their mouths until they start pulling. Glovey gets nervous and breaks the strand with his teeth, making Smurfette laugh and eat the noodle. Both finish eating the plate of spaghetti. Glovey turns around and only sees the Smurflings covered in ice cream. They are seen waving goodbye as they leave and get ready to head home. Glovey walks Smurfette to her house. Smurfette: I been wanting to ask you Glovey, what ever happened to, well you know… The Smurf who saved me from the imp? Glovey: Well, you’re the only one who knows about that secret. From what I remember, I got that power after I made a wish from a shooting star. Smurfette: Why don’t you make a wish right now for fun? Glovey sits with Smurfette. Glovey: I already got my wish. I won the Smurf of my life. Being human is in my past. I learned about yours as well. And the future is now. Smurfette smiles and rubs close to Glovey's shoulder. After a while, Glovey gets up and helps Smurfette up as well. Smurfette: Well, it’s getting late. I really had a Smurfy time with you, Glovey. I know I made the right choice. Glovey: Me too. Smurfette: Good night, Glovey. Glovey: Good night, Smurfette. Glovey and Smurfette kiss each other goodnight. As Smurfette closes her door, Glovey smiles and sighs. He begins walking in a goofy manner around the village. He looks up and sees a shooting star. He stops and thinks. Glovey: Hmm…. Maybe next time. Glovey resumes walking and makes his eyes wide. Glovey: Wait! I’m still homeless! Glovey quickly runs back to Smurfette’s house and knocks on her door. She opens it laughing. Smurfette: It’s true. We all forget everything when we’re in love. Glovey’s face turns red as he covers in embarrassment. He is seen getting under his sleeping bag as he sleeps on the ground next to Smurfette’s bed. He falls asleep quickly. Smurfette feels bad that he is on the ground and decides to join him. She lays next to him and cuddles up with him as she spreads her blankets around herself and Glovey. Both are seen sleeping together so peacefully. THE END Category:The Color Smurfette Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes